


You turn nouns into verbs

by Toomanyfandoms99



Series: Supernatural Season 15 Codas [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Episode: s15e12 Galaxy Brain, F/F, Fluff, Reunion, Sioux Falls, South Dakota, Wayward Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:06:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23199859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toomanyfandoms99/pseuds/Toomanyfandoms99
Summary: Claire parked and locked her truck, walking across the suburban street and up the driveway.  It was a weekend, so all the trucks were parked for a day of relaxation.She steps up to the front door and knocks hard.There is giggling and whispering on the opposite side of the door.  Claire makes out Alex and Patience stifling laughs as they whisper.  Jody’s hushed tone cuts in as it nears towards the door.The knob is turned, and Kaia is standing before her in jeans and an oversized pink hoodie.
Relationships: Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak
Series: Supernatural Season 15 Codas [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517966
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	You turn nouns into verbs

**Author's Note:**

> The title was taken from the song “Thunderclouds” by LSD.

Claire parks her truck near the sidewalk across from Jody’s house. When she received Jody’s urgent call to return to Sioux Falls, she had just returned to her motel. It had been a hard case in Yosemite National Park, but she had taken down a wendigo with only a couple scrapes. The split lip was the real problem, as it tore the corner of her mouth. She had just finished a stitch job when her untraceable smartphone rang.

‘Get here now,’ Jody said, ‘no questions. Now.’

Claire pouted, hung up, and decided she had had enough time to herself. Hunting alone got tiring after a couple months. She had a family waiting for her, and they could be in danger.

So Claire spent days driving from California to South Dakota, only stopping to sleep. Her phone rang almost every day leaving messages to come home, and she refrained from answering as she was almost there.

Claire parked and locked her truck, walking across the suburban street and up the driveway. It was a weekend, so all the trucks were parked for a day of relaxation.

She steps up to the front door and knocks hard.

There is giggling and whispering on the opposite side of the door. Claire makes out Alex and Patience stifling laughs as they whisper. Jody’s hushed tone cuts in as it nears towards the door.

The knob is turned, and Kaia is standing before her in jeans and an oversized pink hoodie.

Claire’s lips part, and her breath shallows as the entire world halts.

The healthy blush on Kaia’s cheeks brightens her shy answering smile. Her dark eyes glint in amusement as she tucks curly black hair behind her ears.

“Hi, Claire,” she says softly.

Claire purses her lips, gaze searching Kaia for a moment. She may not have gotten a lot of sleep, but this was real. Kaia was real, right there in front of her. She was real!

Claire’s eyes fill with tears as she throws her arms over Kaia’s shoulders. They were the same height now, so Claire’s cheek brushed Kaia’s silky hair as she sniffled.

“Kaia,” she says wetly, closing her eyes, uncaring of the salty tear that ruins her thick mascara.

Kaia is solid and warm and sweet as she hugs back briefly. “Are you okay?” She asks. “Your lip.”

Claire worries her stitches and pulls back with a smile. She sniffles and blinks away her tears, bobbing her head curtly. “Yeah,” she replies, “I’m alright now.”

Kaia smiles back hesitantly. “Sure?”

Claire nods again, more forcefully this time. “Yeah. Absolutely.”

Kaia crosses her arms, sleeves covering her hands, rocking on the heel of her foot in nervousness. She bites her cheek as her eyes motion to the people gathered behind them.

Claire blushes profusely at the look she receives from Jody and Donna. Alex and Patience smile mischievously. Claire thinks she will have to inspect her room to ensure those two didn’t steal anything or rifle through her personal items.

If they found the journal she kept in the loose floorboards by her bedpost, half-filled with monster data and half-filled with poetry about Kaia, Claire was socially, politically, and mentally done for.

“Where are your things?” Jody asks Claire gently.

“Uh,” Claire blinks dumbly, checking her washed-out jean pockets as if they held all the answers, “in the truck. My truck, I mean. Across the street. Heh.”

Her eyes dart away in embarrassment. She rarely makes such mistakes, but her hands are clammy and her mind is dizzy for a reason that had nothing to do with getting clubbed in the head by a werewolf’s paws.

“The girls and I will get them,” Donna says pointedly to Alex and Patience.

Patience cannot conceal a grin as Alex teases, “she’s forgotten how to check herself before she wrecks herself, huh?”

Claire blinks rapidly as Patience makes to follow Donna. Alex is the last to pass the threshold as Claire’s mind reels.

“Yeah?” Claire stutters, searching for a comeback. “Well! W-Well, screw you!”

Alex winks as she crosses the front lawn. Donna and Patience get to the truck. It is locked.

“Heh,” Claire stammers, “oops.” She fumbles for her keys, but she calls out, “who’s laughing now?!”

Alex sticks her tongue out at Claire, a gesture that Claire returns.

Claire unlocks the car doors, Donna and Patience retrieving her two duffel bags from the back seat. She absently wipes away a mascara tear that stuck on her cheek, sniffling again to gather herself.

Kaia comes to stand behind her, peeking over Claire’s shoulder. “Mind if I stay here?”

Claire is bubbling with warmth from the tips of her toes to the top of her head. “Of course,” she says, watching the trio approach the driveway with her bags, “I’m staying as long as you’re staying.”

“What is thissss?” Patience says in a funny voice, brushing past Claire and Kaia to enter the house. “Whispering sweet nothings to each other?”

Alex snickers as she nudges Claire’s arms. “No flirting, you two,” she remarks playfully.

“That’s enough of that,” Donna says mock-sternly. She shuts the door as Claire’s duffel bags are plopped on the couch.

“Your room has been largely untouched,” Jody comments. “Don’t have a problem with space in this house.”

“Largely,” Alex waggles her brows, “we found your cookie stash, girl.”

The two sleeves of chocolate chip cookies were a decoy so that they wouldn’t find the journal. Claire holds back a smirk at a plan gone as expected.

But she feigns a frown. “Oh, boo.”

“Let’s leave Claire and Kaia to talk,” Donna suggests.

“Aw!” Alex pouts.

“Why?” Patience snorts. “We’re only gonna lis-”

“Shhh!” Donna exclaims.

Jody nudges her head. “To the kitchen. Mush.”

Alex and Patience frown as they trudge away, Donna and Jody swinging the door shut.

Claire blushes and murmurs, “they’re listening behind the door. I don’t know why they just-”

Kaia rockets forward and places her lips on Claire’s cheek. Claire shudders and blinks at Kaia as she steps back and ducks her head shyly.

“Sorry,” Kaia whispers, “I had to do it.”

Claire smiles, her head spinning in the most delightful way. “Y-yeah. Okay.” She smiles wider. “It’s...that was nice.”

“Oh,” Kaia looks at Claire through her lashes, “okay. Good.”

They smile at each other.

“I’m glad you’re home, Claire,” Kaia says.

“I’m glad you’re home too,” Claire murmurs.

“Now kiss!” Alex exclaims through the kitchen door.

There is the sound of hands smacking her in the arms.

“Ow!”

Claire and Kaia laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
